


Falling for you

by Lemon19



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teen love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon19/pseuds/Lemon19
Summary: Iris West had a hard childhood growing up but with junior year coming she's excited for what the year has to bring! but all her plans hit a snag when she starts tutoring Barry Allen. She can't help but fall for him but high school is filled with the unexpected.Will Barry and Iris make it through?read to find out
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Falling for you

_"At any moment your life could change in an instant"_

Iris West lived that quote when her parents died in a car crash when she was 11. She, her 6-year-old brother Wally, and her 1-year-old sister Tina were sent to live with their Aunt Ida and Uncle Martin in Central City. Iris had to be strong for her siblings. As much as she wanted to curl into a ball and cry all day she knew she couldn't. Her Aunt owned a small coffee shop called JItters and her uncle worked as a detective at CCPD. They made good money but raising 3 kids was expensive. Not to mention that they both had time-consuming jobs so they couldn't watch Tina and Wally. So at age 10, her childhood was over and it was time to grow up.

So instead of hagging out with friends after school Iris would go straight home to take care of her siblings. She was a great multitasker she could do her homework while making snacks, Clean the house while playing with the kids. Her Aunt and Uncle tried to tell her she didn't need to constantly take care of the kids that she should go out and make friends but Iris wouldn't listen, her sibling came first and she would do anything for them. But one day in 6th grade Iris met Linda park. Linda was a half Korean half American girl. She had tan skin and dark brown hair. She was full of energy and she loved all things related to art. After school, she would come over and help Iris take care of Wally and Tina. Iris couldn't ask for a better friend. Linda didn't care that she put her siblings first, she didn't care that they didn't go to the mall or do other girly things. Linda cared about Iris and over time the girl's friendship became more a of sisterly bond. 

Years went by and life was good. Iris was now 16, Wally was now 11, and Tina was 5. Iris didn't have to worry so much about them since they were getting older But she still made sure that they did their homework and that they were being good. They were both doing great in school, they had many friends, and they had after school activities. Wally loved soccer and robotics while Tina likes ballet and gymnastics. Iris also did dance. He Aunts Best friend owned a studio and they got to take lessons for half the price! She used to do a lot of competitions when she was in middle school but when she started high school she wanted to focus more and her studies. Iris had two steady jobs she worked part-time at Jitters and at the dance studio. She loved teaching baby ballet. Seeing all those kids jumping around was so cute! Her uncle was promoted to lead detective and he was making double what he used to. Jitters were also doing amazing. It had become a staple in many people's lives. 

Throughout the year's Iris had found her self a nice group of friends. the group consisted of Linda, Felicity Smoak, and Caitlin Snow. they all were very similar but different at the same time. Caitlin loved all things science while Linda loved art and volleyball. Felicity adored math and Iris had a passion for English. She was even apart of the newspaper club. When Iris was 12 she fell in love with writing. While other girls dreamed of being supergirl Iris wanted to be like Louis lane. So after high school, Iris was going to apply to the best writing program in the country and it just happened to be at Central City University. But it would mean nothing if she didn't get a scholarship. CCU would be expensive and she didn't want her Aunt and Uncle paying for that when they could use that money for themselves or for Jenna and Wally. That's partly why she worked two jobs. But she also wanted to make sure her application was perfect. Her grades were all A's she had extracurriculars. 

Tomorrow would be the first day of junior year the hardest and most important year. Iris was ready for whatever life was going to throw at her she was prepared and nothing could knock her off course at least she thought...

****************

Iris woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Iris looked at her phone it was 6:00. Getting out of bed Iris went to inside her bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth, took a shower put on the clothes she had picked the night before. A black skater skirt with a floral print and with a matching top. She put on a little makeup and curled her hair. Iris never obsessed over her clothes but even though she was kinda shy and nerdy she still had a stylish taste. After she was done getting ready she headed downstairs. Wally was still sleeping but surprising Tina was up. 

"Good morning sissy!" Tina said though it sounded more like "wood mornin sizzy" as Tina's mouth was stuffed with pancakes. Her Aunt Ida was an amazing cook if you dint know already. She still popped into JItters but since she had so many staff she didn't need to be there all the time.

"Good morning bunny! Good morning Aunt Ida!" Iris replied as she sat right next to Tina. 

"Moring Iris, what kinda pancakes do you want?" " I woke up super early so I made chocolate chip, banana, blueberry, and plain. We also have scrambled eggs and bacon!" 

"Whoa! Auntie, you really went all out, but I'll just have some eggs and coffee"

"Really? I made so much food! I don't want you to be hungry!" 

Iris laughed her Aunt was great not only did she make delicious food she was kind and always made sure that all three of the kids were healthy. 

" I'm fine really and don't worry when Wally wakes up he'll probably eat everything in sight" Iris reassured. 

Her Aunt chuckled in was no secret that Wally West loved food but nobody knew where he put it because he was as skinny as a stick! Iris ate her food and chatted with her sister. Tina was going into kindergarten Iris couldn't believe that her baby sister was growing up! It felt like just yesterday she was holding her in her arms for the very first time. 

As soon as she set her plate in the sink Iris heard a car honk. Smiling wide Iris picked up her bag and slipped on a pair of flats. "Bye Auntie bye Tina" Iris yelled. running out of the house she jumped into Lind's red convertible which she got for her 16th birthday. 

"Hi, Lin!" 

"Hey Iris, are you excited for Junior year?" Linda asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Yeah I am Junior year is the most important you know" pointed out. Linda was not very academic. She was a b and c student well except for art she got an A in that. 

"ugh I know, my parents say if I don't do good this year they'll take away my car!" 

" WHAT! No Linda they cant your my main way for transportation!" Iris was seriously scared

"Are you saying that the only reason you hang out with me?" Linda said her eyebrows raised. 

"of course not you also have a pool in your backyard" Iris joked. just as she said that Linda slammed on the breaks jerking her froward

"dude, what was that for?" 

"Oh girl you know what that was for, don't get your panties in a bunch we are here already" Iris looked to her left were CCH stood proudly. 

Getting out of the car Iris and Linda walked up to the doors. Entering the school they found nervous freshmans looking for their classes Some seniors were forced to help them. One girl looked like a shrimp standing next to one. Once Linda and Iris entered the 11th-grade floor they parted ways. Linda's first class was Science with Caitlin. Felicity had AP history and Iris was heading to Ap Language Arts her favorite class. Iris walked into the room it was filled with plenty of familiar faces. Iris took a seat at the front of the class right next to Kara Danvers. They weren't best friends but they were friends. In the past couple of years, they had partnered up on some projects. Kara was also in the newspaper club so they often talk. 

"Hi Iris I haven't seen you in forever, Kara said

"Yeah its really good to see you! 

"So who do you thinks gonna be president since Scott Evans left?" Kara asked. Iris couldn't believe that she forgot! Scott Evans was a senior last year and he had been president for the newspaper club for 2 years! He even got accepted to CCU. 

" I don't know I really just hope it isn't chase he will become a freaking dictator" Kara nodded in agreement. Before Iris could say anything else a tall, pale lanky man walked throw the door. 

"Okay class settle down, My name is Mr. Swanson Today we will go over what you will be learning in this class then I will assign a small reading and a paper on what you read." The whole class groaned expect for Iris so far she was loving this class. 

**************

The next 3 classes went by fast. After Ap Langue Arts she had Ap Science with Felicity and then Ap art with Linda and Caitlin. it was now time for lunch just as she was existing art Mrs.Turner tapped her on the back and said " The principal wants to see you" Iris turned to Linda and Caitlin they looked as surprised as her. who gets called to the principal's office on the first day? 

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Caitlin asked. Iris shook her head 

"No you guys go I'll meet with you at lunch". Walking to the office a million thoughts were running through her mind. Iris had never been in trouble before and she knew for a fact she hadn't done anything wrong maybe he wanted to talk to her about college? No that was a counselors job. Once she arrived at the principal's office she took a seat. it felt like it was hours before Mr.Wattson called her name. Iris took a deep breath and walked in.

It wasn't just her that had been called in Barry Allen was sitting down looking at his phone. Iris knew who Barry Allen was he was mega-popular, best friends with Oliver Queen and Cisco Ramon. He had many girlfriends and was rumored to be a big playboy. Many girls were head over heels for him but for the life of her Iris could not figure out why. Sure he was hot and athletic but besides that,he probably had a horrible personality. 

"Uh,Ms.West do you wanna take a seat?" Mr.Wattson asked. Iris felt her face heat up with embarrassment she must have looked like an idiot 

"Mr.Wattson may I ask why am I here?" 

"that's a good question Ms.West." "We will begin once Mr.Allen puts down his phone". Barry rolled his eyes but shoved his phone in his pocket.

"You are here because Mr.Allens parents are concerned that Barry may not do well in Langue arts and Math. So they have asked if another student can tutor him. Now I suggested you because you are very good in both subjects and I know that colleges love a student who helps another peer. Are you interested Ms.West? " 

Iris looked at Barry who gave her a smile. part of her was telling her that she was to busy but it would only be like twice a week right? And it would look great on college applications. 

"Yeah, sure I'll tutor Barry" Mr.Wattson clapped his hands in achievement. 

"Okay, kids you are free to go to lunch but make sure you choose 2 days that work for you both" Iris and Barry nodded their head in agreement then walked out the door. 

"Okay, so what days work for you?" Iris asked 

"Uh I can do Tuesday and Thursday" 

"Great! That works for me" 

Barry gave her a smile and Iris couldn't help but smile back. As the reached the lunchroom Iris Iris turned to Barry. 

"I'll see you later, Barry said

"Bye" Iris watched Barry run over to his friends. Tutoring Barry was not apart of her plan but Iris was sure everything else would go according to plan. 


End file.
